Li Bao Na
}} is an affluent daughter, where her family had close ties with LinFamily. As a result of her friendship with JiaWen, she truly repented from her arrogance and becoming the leader of , being recruited as an important participant in foiling the plans of enemies. Her relationship with JunNan was briefly affected, when BaoNa coincidentally inherited his ex-girlfriend's heart, XiaoQian, 10 years prior to the series which completely cured her cardiac illness and the former finance DaWei. Personality BaoNa was first introduced as a cocky individual, selfishly concerned about her own well-being and looking down on others with her affluent background. Her personality undergoes a complete overhaul after valuing the idea of friendship, being influenced by JiaWen's optimistic attitude. With her socialization drastically improved and treating her past experiences as a learning point, she becomes affectionate for her friends and enlightening their mood when they're feeling down. For instance, she responded with deep guilt after realizing she had indirectly caused the death of XiaoQian, she deemed herself selfish for prolonging her own life while sacrificing another before moving forward and eventually restoring her relationship with JunNan. As a result, BaoNa's strong sense of justice is developed from her prideful demeanor and maintaining her composure when devising outsmarting plans with protecting her close ones from danger. Compared to and unlike JiaWen, BaoNa naturally shows off her femininity and retaining a strong sense of fashion style. BaoNa greatly looked down on those with ill-temptations and seeking pleasure taunting their actions. Relationships *Unnamed Father *Unnamed Mother *Aunt: Chen Yue Xia *Uncle: Cai Fu Gui *Cousin, currently reconciled: Cai Yun Ru Friends *Wu Jia Wen, Wu Jia Yun, Lin Xiao Ke (best friends) *Lin Zhi Ming *Lin Zhi Wen *Lin Shan Shan, Zhou Yong Qi (childhood friends) *Cai Chong Ren *He Xin Di *Yang Ah Mei *Zhang Hui Xin *Lin Qing Long *Yao Ming Zhu *Liu Ah Yi *Liu Tian Ding *Wu Jia Xuan *Yin Jun Nan (boyfriend) *Wang Shi Chang *Zhou Rui Yan *Shen Xiu Chun *Shen Fang Zi *Wang Yan Xi *Zhou Yong Cheng *Wu Guo Hui *Ceng Mei Ru *Li Jian Hua *Luo Hui Lin *Zhao Dora *Li Lin Enemies *Jiang Hong Jie *Zhang Zheng Hao *Ye Li Mei *Liu Da Wei *Fang Mei Yun *Ni Xiao Xin *Wu Jia Xiu *Zhao Tian Yu History BaoNa first appeared in the first episode, where she confronts DaWei for having affairs with JiaYun. Later, BaoNa demands her to organize her engagement with DaWei and seeking an opportunity to further frame JiaYun which was prevented by ZhiMing. She takes advantage of the hostility of HuiXin towards JiaYun and through assistance from MingZhu, BaoNa forced YuTang to expose the between ZhiMing and JiaYun, who was later forgiven by the Lins. Infuriated that DaWei had severed their relationship, BaoNa went on with assaulting JiaYun, which prompted ZhiMing to save her while XinDi finally realised who her ex-boyfriend now truly loved. A saddened BaoNa received comfort from ShanShan and JiaWen, where BaoNa deemed the latter as her first "true friend" after apologetic for their previous feuds. While in return, BaoNa seeks justice for JiaWen after ZhengHao had betrayed her for his own pride and around this time, she confronts YanXi for treating JiaWen as her primary target. During the marriage between ZhengHao and YanXi, she exposed the latter's mistreatments of YuYan while the former was confronted for almost killing ShiChang. BaoNa personally took care of JiaWen, who lose her eyesight due to YanXi finally accepted her friendship with JiaYun, while previously coverup for YunRu, who attempts to ruin the reputation of JiaYun as the Lin Family's eldest daughter-in-law and rejoiced after JiaYun and JiaWen was rescued from YanXi thanks to ZhiMing. Under the entrustment from MeiYun, BaoNa becomes the publicity manager of YongXin hospital for the purpose of observing YanXi and ZhengHao in their actions. (episode 1-62) ---- (episode 63-107) ---- Seeing YanXi represented her past-self, BaoNa was desired to bring back her conscience and convinced her to severe the marriage with ZhengHao without hurting YuYan despite facing the mistreatments and wanting XiaoKe to follow her lead. BaoNa was surprised when XiaoKe becomes ChongRen’s wife instead of ShiChang, BaoNa convinced her to motivate him until his illness was completely cured. While reconciling with JunNan, BaoNa cautioned JiaXuan the possibility that YongCheng has an affair with XiaoXin. Despite bringing the recovered YueXia between the marriage of HongJie and YunRu, she failed in changing the latter's mind and forming an alliance with JiaWen. BaoNa encouraged a depressed JiaWen despite the declining health of TieGe and reluctantly agreed with ZhengHao's terms in exchange for a liver transplant until another donor miraculously died. She rejoiced when ZhiMing was nursed back to health, who was previously kidnapped by ZhengHao and survived from the verge of death. She resigned as publicity manager of YongXin and appointed XiaoKe as her successor and ChongRen, who will succeed ShiChang as the hospital's director. (episode 108-142) ---- Still unaware Coco and JiaWen were the same person, BaoNa attempts to dismiss her affectionate towards ZhiWen, who instead liked the original personality of JiaWen. She was entrusted with taking care of TieGe, an infuriated BaoNa confronted YunRu during TianDing and YanXi's marriage for purposely endangering the life of TieGe and JiaWen, and prevented YunRu from exposing the true identity of JiaWen. She was recruited by JiaWem, who personally manipulated with YiMei and prevented her from accusing JiaWen of having affairs with ZhiWen and later exposed the alliance between YiMei and XiaoXin for infiltrating with ZhouFamily to seek justice for JiaXuan and persuaded YanXi with taking vengeance on HongJie over TianDing's apparent death instead of relentlessly targetting JiaYun. She was impressed with the momentum of JiaWen, who was purposely captured by XiaoXin and LiMei to torment HongJie for his sadistic actions and failed with preventing YunRu from becoming HongJie's legal wife and watching her closely due to numerous accidents happened to her. She provided ShanShan with a shelter, who decides to move out of LinFamily to find independence and motivated her regarding her feelings for YongJian. Hearing YongQi had developed feelings for GuoHao, BaoNa assisted her with winning the competition against JiaWen. She expressed concern towards YunRu, who suffered from fatal burns after her failure of killing LiMei and HongJie and preventing her cousin from perishing together with the latter and BaoNa later joined JiaWen for the purpose of blackmailing HongJie as payback for YunRu and YueXia and defended JiaXuan for mockery from XiaoXin, during her divorce with YongCheng and seemingly touched YanXi with her words with forgoing her hatred before informing the Lins after JiaYun and YanXi had fallen into the hands of HongJie, before condemning the antagonist during his marriage with JiaWen. Later on, she supported the decision of ZhiWen, where both of them convinced the Lins to provide YunRu with a residence. (episode 144-198) ---- She reappeared in episode 210, rescuing YueXia from the hands of LiMei. Despite supporting the reconciliation between YunRu and ZhiWen, she becomes disappointed with the former after YunRu almost cost the lives of ManYi and YanXi for attempting to deceive her own illness and persuaded JiaWen regarding her relationship with JianHua. BaoNa was assaulted by after realizing JiaYun had expected the second child and currently, she had recovered from her comatose state. (episode 210-228) ---- Under entrustment from YanXi and LiLin, BaoNa joined as a bestie of HuiLin for the purpose of ending the affairs between TianYu and JiaXiu. Once YanXi bailed out HuiLin from the false accusations of TianYu, BaoNa secretly orchestrated the meeting of Dora and HuiLin, where both of them faced the selfish interference from TianYu. Knowing that JiaXiu had redeemed from her mistakes after pleading from JiaYun and JiaWen, BaoNa properly advised YanXi over her "almost" strained relationship with the sisters of WuFamily. (episode 244-266) Trivia *BaoNa had proclaimed herself as the , which later becomes nicknamed as . *BaoNa is an expertise in handling cheating cases involving marriages, alternatively given her the title . She has also called major antagonists the following mockery labels; **Ni Xiao Xin: (ruining the marriage between JiaXuan and YongCheng) **Zhang Zheng Hao: (greedy desires of infiltrating with YongXin-hospital) **Cai Yun Ru and Wang Yan Xi: (extremist side of their personalities) Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Affluent Daughters Category:Unmarried Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Allies Category:Former Villainess Category:Redeemed Antagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Perceptionists Category:Stubs Category:Members of YongXin